<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of Ritsuko Akagi by RosesOnTheMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505485">The End of Ritsuko Akagi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon'>RosesOnTheMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Gun Violence, Human Instrumentality Project, Partially based off of the manga, Wordcount: 500-1.000, based on fanart, kind of??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a gunshot wound in her chest, Ritsuko looks up to see Maya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Ritsuko/Ibuki Maya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of Ritsuko Akagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was inspired by this little comic by cviperfan: https://cviperfan.tumblr.com/post/176850356975/third-impact-spoilers-for-the-end-of-nge-attempt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've been waiting for you, Commander Ikari," Rei and Gendo turned around, to see Ritsuko behind them, smiling.</p><p>In her hand was a small pistol, pointed right at the both of them.</p><p>"I refuse to let you get what you want." Ritsuko clenched her fist. Gendo shook his head and pushed his glasses up.</p><p>"What I want? And what is it that <em>you </em>want, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi?" Gendo stepped in front of Rei, her expression remaining impossible to read.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you, and then myself," Ritsuko said and laughed quietly.</p><p>"It's awfully clichéd, isn't it? It's like something straight out of a silly little soap opera." Gendo stayed silent for a moment.</p><p>"...With that little handgun?" He asked, an indifferent look on his face.</p><p>"No," Ritsuko's expression turned to despair.</p><p>"I reprogramed the Magi so that with just the simple push of a button, it's all over," Ritsuko shut her eyes and reached into her lab coat pocket, pulling out a small remote with a button and a small screen on it.</p><p>"Mother. This is your daughter's final request. Please; Die with me." Gendo huffed.</p><p>Ritsuko pressed the button with her purple fingernail.</p><p>...</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Ritsuko opened her eyes. Gendo and Rei kept their neutral expressions, while Ritsuko's turned to pure shock.</p><p>"Why didn't it work?!" Ritsuko looked down at it, only to be met with big, pixelated letters saying,</p><p>'Casper: Denied'.</p><p>"Casper betrayed me...?! Mother...You chose a man over your own daughter?!" She dropped the gun, her heart racing.</p><p>Gendo cocked his gun, causing Ritsuko to gasp and look up.</p><p>"Ritsuko Akagi...I always..." </p><p>"Liar." Ritsuko smiled.</p><p>He pulled the trigger.</p><p>Ritsuko fell to the ground, pain overtaking her whole body.</p><p>Gendo turned to Rei. </p><p>Ritsuko could've sworn she saw a devilish smile on the edge of his lips.</p><p>The last thing she thought she'd ever see.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsuko opened her eyes.</p><p>Blood stained her white lab coat and purple turtleneck.</p><p>Her leather skirt and maroon tights uncomfortably stuck to her sweat.</p><p>Her red pumps hurt her feet.</p><p>Her makeup and nails were ruined.</p><p>Her bleached blonde hair was a matted mess.</p><p>But none of it mattered.</p><p>Nothing mattered.</p><p>Gendo had lost.</p><p>"I...won..." Ritsuko's eyes widened and she choked out a laugh.</p><p>She couldn't help but notice a shadow suddenly looming over her.</p><p>She shakily turned her head, unable to ignore the throbbing pain in her upper chest.</p><p>Rei Ayanami.</p><p>Her handgun was inches away from her.</p><p>She wanted nothing more than to get this over with.</p><p>She couldn't face her, even if it wasn't really her.</p><p>"Agh..." Ritsuko struggled to keep her eyes open, her vision constantly flickering.</p><p>She let her eyes close for a moment, the smell of LCL and her own blood invading her fading away mind.</p><p>"Ritsuko," A familiar, sweet voice whispered.</p><p>A voice that belonged to the only person who enthusiastically given Ritsuko her morning coffee every single day, without fail.</p><p>A voice that belonged to the only person who had cried on her shoulder, lamenting about her worries and deepest fears.</p><p>A voice that belonged to the only person Ritsuko was too scared to say, 'I love you'.</p><p>Ritsuko immediately looked up, her lip quivering.</p><p>Maya leant on her knees and reached out to her.</p><p>Ritsuko let out a small smile, tears stinging on the corners of her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Maya. I should've known," Ritsuko lightly laughed, her now falling tears ruining her mascara and eyeliner.</p><p>Ritsuko, with the little strength she could muster, raised her hand up.</p><p>She took what she knew would be one last look at her painted, black nails.</p><p>Maya had done them for her.</p><p>Ritsuko smiled, her fingertips finally touching Maya's;</p><p>In then an instant, was reduced to LCL, a pile of clothes and a puddle of blood.</p><p>And she couldn't be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! feedback is appreciated :)</p><p>i haven’t written a purely fluff fic in fuckin forever and it’s lowkey killing me</p><p>twitter: @asukar0se</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>